Broken
by Anath san
Summary: Durante la ocupación de Japón en Hong Kong en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el teniente coronel Aizawa Shota toma como aprendiz a Midoriya Izuku, uno de los soldados de su batallón. En medio de los combates y dolor, Izuku tratara de no romperse y resistir. [Aizawa x Deku] [AizaDeku] [Historia enviada al hiatus para ya nunca regresar]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Advertencias: Ooc, Violencia, Agresiones, Violación, lemon.

* * *

.

.

.

Una vez instalados en las pequeñas cabañas cerca de las costas de Hong Kong, Iida, Todoroki, Bakugou y Midoriya arrojaron con cansancio sus pertenencias en el suelo, cansados, hambrientos, pero sobre todo, enojados.

Enojados por las ordenes que el coronel Rikugun-Taisa había enviado al teniente coronel, Aizawa Shota.

Si bien, Sir Mark Young había permitido la ocupación japonesa en sus tierras sin mayor problema una vez que sus líneas fueron vencidas, el resto del batallón reiteraron, que al ser hombres pertenecientes a la _Armada del Gran Imperio Japonés_, tenían el derecho de tomar lo que quisiesen.

-Esto es una mierda –murmuro Bakugou con frustración-. Supongo que en la mañana nos ordenaran reorganizarnos para seguir con ese ridículo plan de expansión.

-Es lo más obvio –dijo Todoroki monótonamente, mientras comprobaba que ningún soldado seguía en las calles.

-¿Alguien tiene un poco de pan? Me muero de hambre –comento Iida con mejor ánimo que sus compañeros, agradeciendo instantáneamente cuando el más pequeño del grupo le ofreció un pequeño trozo de pan que le había sobrado. -Me pregunto cómo estarán mis padres y mi hermano.

-Dijiste que tu hermano esta en primera línea de la guerra ¿Verdad? –pregunto Shouto con interés.

-Sí, mi hermano fue uno de los estrategas involucrados en el hundimiento del HMS Prince of Wales –contó con orgullo-. Espero verlo pronto cuando ganemos.

El pecoso asintió con entusiasmo. Desde que la guerra había comenzado, deseo que al termino de esta se reencontraría con su madre con la cabeza en alto. Pero por ahora, solo podía enviarle la mayoría de su sueldo para su manutención y la de su primo Kouta y su prima Eri.

Un toquido frenético interrumpió la conversación.

-Buenas noches. Soy Uta Hakabane del tercer grupo del batallón –saludo un soldado de complexión robusta-. Vengo a informar que se requiere la presencia de todo el cuerpo militar en el hotel que se tomó para la administración.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto altivamente el rubio, intimidando al otro.

-No tengo esa información.

El resto del grupo asintió y siguieron al asustadizo soldado.

Una vez dentro del hotel, los demás soldados no dejaban de murmurar con sonrisas cínicas y altivas. La ocupación estaba siendo un éxito, por lo que todos mantenían un buen humor.

-¡El Coronel esta por entrar! –enfatizo Aizawa Shota, teniente coronel del batallón instalado en la región.

El resto de los soldados se enderezo y saludo cuando la figura más importante ingreso, seguido de cientos de niñas de entre 13 y 28 años.

-Descansen, soldados –dijo el coronel, impasible-. Como ya han de saber, tenemos absoluto control en todo Hong Kong, son embargo, la guerra está lejos de llegar a una conclusión. Aún faltan muchas batallas que ganar, así que para no desmotivarlos, hemos trabajado para instalar lugares recreativos para que ustedes, nuestros soldados, sacien sus necesidades. Y ellas… –señalo-. Son nuestras voluntarias.

Izuku, Katsuki, Todoroki y Iida agrandaron sus ojos al escuchar como el resto de los hombres se entusiasmaban al ver de reojo a todas las jovencitas que estaban en el hotel.

-A partir de mañana, todos los ustedes podrán hacer fila en las _estaciones de consuelo_ que se encuentran en los edificios públicos. Rompan filas

Izuku no pudo describir el pánico de las jovencitas que comprendieron el diabólico trasfondo del discurso del coronel y sintiendo un profundo asco, fue el primero en abandonar el hotel.

Desde la esquina y cruzado de brazos, Shota vio con interés el semblante decepcionado del chico de cabellos verdes y ojos bonitos que salió corriendo del edificio.

-Investiga quién es ese joven –ordeno Aizawa a Shinso, su fiel asistente.

-En seguida.

* * *

-¿En verdad creen que nos obliguen a abusar de esas niñas? –pregunto el más alto con temor. No quería violar a nadie. De ser necesario, ni siquiera quería lastimar a un civil.

-No me importan las jodidas órdenes. Yo no voy a tocar a nadie –bramo el rubio, colérico.

Todoroki e Izuku asintieron, mostrando apoyo a Iida y Bakugou.

-¡Ya es hora de que vayamos con las mujeres!

Los cuatro giraron en dirección de los gritos entusiasmados del resto de batallón.

* * *

No sabían cuántos golpes e insultos habían recibido.

Al no querer perpetrar y desahogarse en las estaciones designadas por sus superiores, rápidamente fueron señalados y acusados de Dōseiaisha (1), pero al menos no habían sido los únicos. Otros muchos soldados se habían negado a tomar a las mujeres, por lo que el castigo no fue tan severo.

-Espero que cambien de opinión –escupió con veneno uno de los superiores-. Necesitamos que estén en óptimas condiciones para las batallas venideras y solo lo estarán si complacen su instinto carnal.

-Midoriya ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Todoroki amablemente a su amigo.

-Estoy bien Todoroki –kun –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿Tu como estas?

-Creo que tengo un moretón muy grande en la espalda y no me deja respirar –dijo resintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo-. ¿Podrías revisar?

-¡Por supuesto!

-De verdad me alegro que no se ensañaran contigo –Iida sonrió cuando noto que en el rostro de Izuku solo se reflejaba culpabilidad.

Con cuidado, el pecoso reviso la contusión del heterocromatico y las heridas abiertas de Bakugou. Al ser el más joven, Izuku recibió muchos menos golpes que sus amigos, por lo que no requería tanta atención médica.

* * *

Recién llegada la noche, Izuku cubrió con las pocas mantas que había a Tenya, Shouto y katsuki. Si bien, todos resistieron el castigo con honor, esas heridas siempre podían infectarse severamente si continuaban ignorando las órdenes.

No quería morir. No quería dejar sola a su madre y a sus dos pequeños primos, pero tampoco quería lastimar a las jovencitas que se encontraban a prisioneras por sus superiores.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un ligero toquido en la puerta.

-Midoriya Izuku – pregunto seriamente un chico casi de su edad, con visibles ojeras.

-¿Si?

-El teniente coronel lo ha mandado a llamar a su residencia

-¿P-Por qué?

-Sígueme.

Sin darle tiempo de replicar, el extraño joven se adelantó, obligándolo a salir de la comodidad de la residencia para alcanzarlo.

-¿T-Tu eres?

-Hitoshi Shinso. No es necesario que mantengamos una conversación.

Izuku trago saliva.

¿Acaso Aizawa Shota iba a castigarle?

* * *

-Entra –ordeno.

Izuku se inclinó con respeto, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Shinso se alejaba de la casa del teniente.

Al entrar al edificio, miro con interés los cuadros que alguna vez adornaron el salón y el comedor.

-Te estaba esperando

El pecoso se encontró con los intimidantes ojos del teniente coronel. Con temor, se enderezo e inclino tratando de no lucir nervioso.

-Vamos a mi despacho –dijo señalando la única habitación con iluminación.

Una vez dentro, el mayor se sentó en su escritorio mientras reacomodaba sus papeles.

-¿Por qué tus compañeros y tú se negaron a mantener relaciones con las mujeres del pueblo?

Izuku se crispo ante la pregunta.

-¿Son homosexuales?

-No lo somos, señor.

-¿Entonces? -Aizawa alzo la mirada.

-No queremos violar a las mujeres. Eso no es correcto.

Aizawa sonrió de lado, concordando con la respuesta del menor.

-Si quiere castigarme otra vez…

-Desnúdate.

-¿Eh?

-Es una orden.

Izuku cerró sus ojos, aceptando mentalmente de que el mismo teniente coronel se encargaría de reformarlo a base de golpes. Seguramente el mayor planeaba humillarlo cuando terminara de azotarlo.

Al terminar de quitarse la última prenda, noto que Aizawa Shota no despegaba su vista de sus documentos.

-Dime, Midoriya Izuku, ¿Conoces la antigua tradición del _shudō?_

El pecoso parpadeo confundido mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso?

Aizawa despego momentáneamente sus ojos de sus documentos.

-Te hice una pregunta, soldado.

-E-Entre los samuráis existía una tradición conocida como shudo, en el cual un guerrero experimentado tomaba a uno más joven como aprendiz.

-Supongo que sabrás que esta tradición siempre estaba implicada una relación sexual - El azabache retomo su trabajo una vez que el chico dio su respuesta.

-N-No comprendo, señor.

Aizawa bufo con cansancio.

-Escuche que tienes el potencial para ser un buen estratega –dijo con desinterés-. Pero que necesitas un buen asesoramiento.

Izuku comprendió rápidamente las dobles intenciones en las palabras de su superior. Su mente comenzó a darle vueltas.

No comprendía. Estaba aturdido y asustado. Ni siquiera sabía como responder.

¿Por qué Aizawa Shota estaba interesado en él aun cuando las _mujeres de consuelo (2)_ estaban a su más entera disposición?

-Al igual que ustedes, no estoy interesado en violar niñas –menciono el azabache como si supiera lo que rondaba en su mente.

-Y-Yo… yo no

-Piénsalo, niño –dijo mientras abandonaba su escritorio para aproximarse a su persona-. Si aceptas ser mi amante, me encargare de ayudar económicamente a tu familia y seré indulgente con tus compañeros por evadir órdenes.

El pecoso bajo la mirada, atónito, gritando al sentir una mano en su trasero.

-No quiero forzarte tampoco –susurro el mayor contra su oído -. Al contrario, quiero que supliques para que te folle.

Quería cubrirse. Quería gritar y huir.

-¿Y-Y si me niego?

Shota se separó de él, con una mirada impasible.

-Está bien si te niegas –dijo-. Pero tendré que pedirte comprensión cuando envié un par de soldados a tu casa para que hagan una visita a tu madre y le recuerden su traición hacia la patria.

Izuku alzo con rapidez la mirada, encontrándose con los perforadores ojos del teniente. Sintiendo temor cuando los labios fríos y rasposos del otro chocaron contra los suyos.

-¿Vamos a la habitación?

Con miedo e impotencia, Izuku asintió.

Definitivamente, se había metido en la boca del lobo.

.

.

.

* * *

**(1) Dōseiaisha: Homosexual.**

**(2) Las mujeres de consuelo fueron un grupo enorme de mujeres que fueron reclutadas con bajo una promesa falsa de trabajo en fábricas, pero en realidad, eran llevadas a campos militar para satisfacer a los soldados. Incluso muchos chicos con apariencia andrógina o muy jóvenes fueron capturados para satisfacer a los soldados de otra orientación sexual. **

**Las/Los invito a ver una entrevista de una de las sobrevivientes:  
**

watch?v=jsLZvMTVyYQ

(No se deja poner completo, q sad)

**Notas finales:**

Desde hace un buen, mi conciencia me gritaba para que escribiera algo toxico xd

Y bueno, si este fic tiene por lo menos un review, si subo el siguiente capitulo, pero si no, pues… también, pero con el autoestima hasta abajo xd. Así que porfa, no dejen que esta pobre chica se desmotive :´v

Disculpen si se me paso una falta de ortografía o algo :0

Y para incentivarlos a dejar un comentario, el siguiente capitulo va a tener lemmon juas juas :v Un lemmon feo, se los advierto de una vez :´c

Finalmente para el ultimo capitulo daré algunas opiniones controversiales (o no) sobre los datos históricos mencionados en este primer capitulo *Guiño, Guiño*

**Posdata: **

También actualice Young and Batifil por si alguien de por aquí lo lee :D

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :D

Gracias por leer ~(*-*~)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaime_**r: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Advertencias**: Contenido fuerte. Leer el capítulo con precaución :´(

* * *

.

.

.

-No dije que te vistieras –mascullo Aizawa al ver con desdén como su subordinado recogía su ropa para ponérsela de nuevo-. No va a ser necesario, ya que a partir de esta noche me cumplirás en la cama.

Aizawa frunció el ceño al no recibir ninguna respuesta. Crispándose al escuchar un leve sollozo de la boca del menor.

-Deja de llorar.

Izuku asintió cuando Shouta lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo a su habitación, donde lo esperaba un futon extendido y algunas velas para iluminar mejor sus actividades nocturnas.

-Acuéstate. En un momento te alcanzo –dijo al dirigirse al baño sin importarle que el chico temblaba sin parar.

Sin más, Izuku se sentó en el futon, mientras se cubría un poco con la camisa de su uniforme, sin dejar de abrasarse a sí mismo.

No quería tener su primera vez con un hombre. No quería. Odiaba la idea. La repudiaba.

Dio un pequeño brinco al ver como el mayor se acercaba con tranquilidad, pero sin detenerse.

Si bien, el hombre lucia desinteresado, claramente en sus ojos escarlata revelaban el deseo, la avaricia y el control que quería imponer.

Izuku grito cuando Aizawa le quito bruscamente la camisa, empujándolo en el proceso.

-Abre las piernas –ordeno. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el pecoso se negó.

El ojiverde chillo cuando Shota le abrió las piernas la fuerza, dejando al descubierto su hombría.

Esto había sido una equivocación. Una terrible equivocación.

Con esfuerzo, Izuku trato de empujar a su superior con sus manos, hasta que resintió un puño en su rostro.

-¿No quieres? ¿Entonces quieres jugar rudo? –pregunto Shota tras lamer la sangre de la comisura del labio del más joven, regocijándose al sentir la suave piel que tenía bajo su disposición.

Izuku sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando percibió algo duro frotándose contra su trasero.

-¡S-Suelteme! –grito con todas sus fuerzas -. ¡Déjeme ir!

Ante el forcejeo, Aizawa sujeto con una mano los débiles y delgados brazos sobre la cabeza del chico, mientras que con la otra se encargaba de tomar el miembro del pecoso para comenzar a masturbarlo.

-Parece que si quieres que envié a mis hombres con tu madre… – amenazo-. Y te juro que si continuas retorciéndote, a tu familia le tocara la peor parte de esta guerra. De eso me encargare personalmente.

Izuku dejo de retorcerse, para satisfacción del azabache.

Sin dejar de sujetarlo, continúo con la masturbación del chico.

-Voy a soltarte –ronroneo junto a su oído-. Y quiero que me ayudes a quitarme la ropa.

El ojiverde gimió cuando dejo de sentir la mano del mayor sobre su miembro y con cuidado prodecio a desabrochar con torpeza el saco y la pulcra camisa blanca del cuerpo ajeno.

Sollozo con más fuerza al sentir los labios del Aizawa estrellándose contra los suyos, mientras trataban de abrir paso a su lengua.

-Carajo, abre tu maldita boca –reclamo con vehemencia. Sin más remedio, Izuku cerro con fuerza sus ojos para permitirle la entrada a la húmeda lengua del azabache a la par que sentía como los trabajados brazos de su superior lo envolvían y bajaban para presionar sus muslos.

No podía creer que ese había sido su primer beso.

Después de unos minutos, Aizawa no dejaba de chupar y lamer su boca. No dejaba de tocarlo ni humillarlo.

Para Izuku, esas embestidas hacia su miembro y los besos que Aizawa Shota depositaba a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo le quitaban el aliento y no le dejaba respirar.

Le nublaba la mente, distorsionaba su vista y le hacía jadear sin pudor para el gusto del teniente.

Para Aizawa, esos labios habían resultado tremendamente adictivos y jodidamente dulces.

Su lasciva aumento cuando escucho el primer gemido del muchacho. El pecoso se sintió como la peor basura en el mundo. Sintió asco de su cuerpo. Odio a su intimidad por reaccionar ante las caricias del mayor.

Izuku quiso llorar más fuerte cuando Aizawa abandono sus labios para poder recorrer su clavícula y finalmente, llegar a su pecho y lamer con libertad sus pezones.

-Mira como me tienes –Aizawa acerco (de nuevo) su miembro al de Izuku y lo froto con rapidez, esperando con paciencia el segundo gemido del chico-. Desde que te vi en el hotel, supe que eras para mí –confeso-. Desde que vi tus ojos, entendí que naciste para complacerme.

Prosiguió los besos en el cuello, regocijándose al seguir escuchando los chillidos entrecortados del pecoso. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era que el chico dejara de llorar.

Lujurioso, Shota dirigió sus dedos a la boca del menor, divertido al ver el rostro estupefacto que tenía enfrente.

-Lámelos –ordeno.

Asustado, Izuku siguió la orden, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Después de un par de minutos, con desesperación, Shota dirigió sus dedos en el agujero del chico.

Izuku soltó un grito desgarrador al sentir un dedo invadir su cavidad. Dolía como los mil demonios. Ardía como si una katana perforara su piel. Su cuerpo instintivamente se arqueo y Aizawa aprovecho la oportunidad para hundir su digito lo más profundo que fuera posible.

-¡Sáquelo! –Dijo tratando de empujar sin mucho éxito-. ¡Duele!

-Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar –murmuro con lujuria, hipnotizado por los jadeos que soltaba el ojiverde.

Un segundo digito se adentró en su interior, arrancándole un gemido dolido y áspero.

Shota volvió a besarlo con mayor fuerza e intensidad, y sin esfuerzo, alzo las caderas del chico, colocando sobre sus hombros las piernas del muchacho. Ya no podía esperar más. Aunque sabía que el pecoso recién comenzaba a expandirse, decidió que ya era tiempo de follar a su _aprendiz_ de ojos resplandecientes y pecas que adornaban su piel de porcelana.

Izuku juro por un momento haber perdido el conocimiento por el horrible dolor en su parte baja.

-B-Basta –susurro quedito, esperando que el teniente se apiadara de su cuerpo, sin embargo, prosiguió sin tapujos hasta el fondo.

Entre bocanadas de aire, Izuku dejó escapar un hilillo de saliva, que provoco que su figura se volviera más apetecible. Shota le miro y le beso con hambre y ferocidad, pues ver a Midoriya Izuku sonrojado y con el cuerpo sudoroso, supo que su cordura se había esfumado en un instante.

Fue entonces donde Shota metió su lengua a la fuerza en la carnosa boca del pecoso.

Aunque Izuku tratara de apartarlo, simplemente ya no podía. Ya no tenía fuerzas y todo dolía.

En el momento en que empezaron las embestidas. En el momento en que su cuerpo era profanado sin misericordia y su inocencia era arrebatada, Aizawa Shota susurro junto a su oído diferentes palabras. Obscenas y lujuriosas. Viles y traicioneras.

Dignas de temer.

El azabache se quedó un momento sin moverse, viendo con placer el pecho de Izuku cubierto con su propio semen que recién había liberado, comprobando con orgullo que el mocoso tuvo su primer orgasmo.

Y comenzó de nuevo con movimientos lentos que con el pasar de los segundos se tornaron salvajes, y hostiles. Las mordidas fueron bajando de a poco y los chupetones eran esparcidos con vehemencia.

-D-Detengase… suspiro, tratando de llenar sus pulmones-. ¡Y-Ya basta!

Su grito provoco que Aizawa se excitara más. La sensación que le daba el interior de Izuku, de estar dentro del él le hizo querer fundirse así para siempre.

-Eres mío –jadeo una vez que su semilla era liberada y el agujero de Midoriya apretaba su miembro deliciosamente.

Izuku comprendió que ya no era una persona. Comprendió que se había convertido en un objeto.

Y la noche aún era joven.

Una vez más, Shota lo beso con brusquedad, esperando que el pecoso le correspondiera. Esperando para que el niñito abajo suyo disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

Y antes de que el ojiverde intentara apartarlo de nuevo, con las dos manos sujeto las muñecas de Izuku para posicionarlas a un costado, para que así, las embestidas comenzaran de nuevo y más fuertes.

* * *

.

Shinso escucho sin mucho interés los gemidos de la habitación. Ciertamente, las relaciones del teniente no le importaban, por lo que ni se inmuto cuando llamo a la puerta del cuarto y vio el cuerpo destrozado y manchado del bonito soldado del grupo seis cuando el mayor abrió la entrada.

Ante la mirada resentida del azabache por interrumpir su divertida sesión de sexo, Shinso simplemente lo ignoro, a fin de cuentas, él era el único soldado que tenía autorización para ingresar a la residencia temporal del teniente coronel si la situación lo ameritaba.

Y esa era la situación.

-Señor, el capitán solicita su presencia mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Es una llamada urgente.

Aizawa asintió y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Los gemidos comenzaron de nuevo y Shinso se retiró, impasible.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ayyy :´(

¿Me pase, verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Si les soy sincera, me arrepentí de subir esta historia. Me arrepentí porque la desarrolle y la escribí en un momento bastante feo en mi vida (Cuando mi estado emocional no estaba nada bien) Y me quería desquitar con alguien y ese alguien resulto ser Izuku :´(

Si esta continuación no es lo que esperaban, pido disculpas.

Aun así, muchas gracias a las hermosas personas que apoyaron el primer capítulo de este proyecto, que calculo, solo durara como máximo otros dos capítulos.

**Reviews:**

**MikasadeRivalle**: Me alegra mucho que te gusten tanto mis fics y de verdad, muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia 3 *Corazones gays*

**Natalia**: Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Si bien, no estaba muy segura con el tema a tratar, me alegra que te llamara la atención n.n Y lo siento, aunque ame a mi Otp, me era imposible romantizar una violación en este contexto D:

**Guest**: Aquí esta la actualización :3

**Veraveritas**: Que bueno que te gusto la historia 3

Pueden dejarme sugerencias o amenazas de muerte, que me lo merezco 3

Posdata:

Los invito a pasarse por mis otros fics, igual de hardcores que este (Avedano) :D

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
